Misery Fated
by DreamingXxxXMind
Summary: In a great weaving three new threads can't be inserted so the weaver must set out to fix them. But what happens to the three strings...will they be misery fated? CLEMI LH FF
1. Winds of Premonition

**Misery Fated Chapter 1:**

**Winds of Premonition**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters but I do pull the strings for my little puppets.

**Notes:** This is my second story, first one totally sucked in my opinion... I wasn't into it but I like this one a lot more and it is a different style and much longer. I have a long thing planned out. Just like a carry on with the manga/anime. It is five years after and Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru are 19. Some of them might be a bit OOC... I like characters who get mad and then love springs from it.

Let me see.. Clef is taller now! (insert the screams of fan-girls here) He is sorta of a mix of the OVA and the anime. Like the height then the eyes and hair from the anime. Also the run down of who is in charge in that The Magic Knights, The Guru, and the Prince (King) all have the same power with the Captain of the guard of Kailu underneath them.

I like this story and I hope you two and I REALLY want you to forgot the horrible thing that was called my other story... my heart wasn't into that and mine is in this one. It might take a while for chapter's to come up though, I'm busy and they are long. Also I planned for a lot of chapters.

**Word Count:** 6,427

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

_Weave, to form or construct something, as fabric, such by interlacing threads, yarns, stripes, etc._

_The Fates- Classical mythology, the three goddess of destiny , known to the Greeks as the Moerae and to the Romans as the Parcae. Everyone knows they are no actual living fates in the solar system that Earth resides in. _

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKMRKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

A slight breeze stirred the inhabitants of the castle that morning, it was an odd wind. It was an odd time for a wind to be blowing at this time. There was no reason for this wind to come but no one minded the breeze, it made a hot day more tolerable and made for good relaxing days.

That wasn't the only thing that was weird about the wind, there was something almost magical in it, with a slight feeling of a premonition. Most of the people in the castle were magical as well so they could sense it but most shrugged it off.

Cephiro was a magical place so why shouldn't there be magical winds. The only one who took a note of the wind was Clef, the guru, who was always a worried person. He had the right to, being the only one who seemed to do anything, in his mind at least, and he was getting on in years even for a Cephiran.

He actually would be about middle age when placed next to an earthling but lately he was plagued by an annoying cough that wouldn't go away. Clef took now mind to it, he was never the healthiest person and he would get better soon.

Clef stood up slowly and walked over to the wall to peer out the window. He closed the window slowly and watched the last bit of the sunrise fading away into day. Everything seemed to be moving slowly today, nothing exciting had been happening in the castle as of late and everyone seemed a bit down.

Maybe the winds of premonition would be connected to something new and exciting, or at least Clef hoped. More like he dreamed for it, a salvation. The sometimes fiery Umi's temper had been getting shorter and shorter the more the boring days shifted into more boring days. It had been almost a week now by Clef's count.

Clef began to sense the movement of people as they began to wake up to the new day. It was Saturday, a day to relax. There was no important visitor from some country, no paperwork, no work in general to be done except if you were Clef.

There was always more work to be done with Clef and sitting on his desk were a pile of paperwork to be done. He felt her aura before he heard the opening of the door, it was Umi. "Umi I am busy." He growled already irritable.

"Grumpy already?" Umi asked with a roll of her eyes. "I have a lot of work to do." Clef added again, this time with more force as he turned to face her. Umi was dressed in a long kimono style dress and it was blue much like the water she loved so much. In other words this was not her normal apparel.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Clef asked in surprise not having enough time to take it in. Her felt his face redden a bit until he hide it under his normal cross look. "I just thought I should dress up for the occasion." Umi replied lightly as she gave the fabric a little tug. "Fuu made it for me, she is quite the seamstress when she wants to be."

"The special occasion..." Clef muttered as he searched his brain for the date but nothing came to mind and he knew he would be in trouble for that. "Clef what is the date?" Umi asked a bit of malice in her voice now and she had stopped playing with her dress.

"The fifth...right?" Clef asked in exasperation trying to figure out what was so important about the fifth. "Yes the fifth of April" Umi said crossing her arms as she waited for Clef to remember but he never did.

"As yes the earth month, April." Clef grumbled to himself. Something about the word April made him uncomfortable and even a bit mad. It just sounded... to frilly... even if that made no sense. He also couldn't see any reason to name it that, or even have months. Why not just go by the seasons?

She threw her arms down in disgust and glared at him for a moment until she decided to speak. "It's been five years since Hikaru, Fuu, and I first came to Cephiro you dunce!" She cried as her temper flared.

Clef eyes opened as he finally remembered, but to late to be spared from Umi's rage. "It's not my fault I'm so busy!" He growled as a cover up. "Without a pillar our whole system had to be rebuilt and mostly everything came to me!"

"Oh stop being such a baby Clef. Everyone has to work you know." Umi said with a sigh of disbelief, Clef could be so childish sometimes! "And you are the one who never stops working! So I order you as one of the three Magic Knights to have a day off!"

"Will you stop with the whole one of the three Magic Knights things now." Clef barked as he glared at her but unable to disobey a direct order stomped over sulkily to the door. "Let's go then!" He snorted as he opened the door to stomp out again, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Clef." Umi called with a sly smile and Clef turned slowly to face his tormentor. "Magic staff." She said simply as she pointed to the staff he held in his right hand. "Leave it." "Fine!" Clef cried as he threw the staff to the ground.

It gave a loud clanking sound but it remanded unharmed by Clef's violent act and simply sat there. Umi pushed off to the side and followed Clef out. She closed the door slowly so it closed with only a small bang.

"Clef slow down!" Umi cried as she dashed after his form as it turned a corner. "I thought you were a Magic Knight and aren't they supposed to be fast!" Clef called not even looking behind at her which angered Umi greatly.

Umi felt very angry, it was often little things that set her off on a long and often painful for those around her bashing, or that is what Hikaru called them. Everyone who talked to her for about a day would get yelled at for something irritable they did.

Umi felt the usual growing ember in her stomach, a hot rushing feeling that empowered her every nerve. It wasn't a good feeling, it was more like a dragon twisting it's way through Umi's veins and gave her power fueled by her own rage.

The feeling often reminded her of her own mashin, the water dragon Selece moving inside her. It reminded her of when she had first gotten Selece, how she felt power surging through her veins, like water.

It almost felt like she was being washed, becoming new. The water that surged through her had carried away the old Umi and brought in a new one. She was still her old self, just different. Well of course, her old self lived in Tokyo not this magical land called Cephiro.

"Umi stop standing there and let's go! Aren't you the one who wanted to go so badly to this festival thing!" Clef called as his head popped around the corner. Umi smiled lightly, he had come back for her. She felt the hot anger slowly leaving her body.

The other nice thing about her bashing moods were that they could leave just as easily as they had come. "I don't get why we have to have festivals anyway." Clef muttered with an overly dramatic eye roll and Umi felt a large twinge of annoyance. Clef had just recked it...again.

"So we don't all end up boring stiffs like you Clef and we weren't the ones who wanted to have it!" Umi snapped back at him as she ran down the soft carpeted halls to catch up Clef. Umi growled slightly as she thought of the person who had wanted to have the festival. "Ferio."

"I feel like an idol or something and the Magic Knights shouldn't be that." Umi shivered, it sort of made her feel out of place. "Ferio says it should be a day for use to talk to the commoners so they know we care and of course Karu snapped up at that chance...I think she just wants to play with the little kids."

"Even though I dislike most festivals I can see the point behind this one." Clef nodded looking quiet pensive. "Oh stop with that crap Clef!" Umi groaned. "What now!" Clef yelled.

"Can't you just have fun for once in your life!" She sneered at him. "I so can have fun!" Clef gasped as he flicked his head away from her so not to get stared at by those big blue like the sea eyes. "Alright let us make a bet then, you have fun tonight or..." Umi thought for a second as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"You can't do paperwork for a week!" She cried and gave her fingers a loud snap. "What!" Clef cried in horror. "Well if you can't do it..." Umi said airily. "I'll do it." Clef sighed unable to not feel like he had just done something horrible.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Prince Ferio ran a hand through his green hair as the stress of the day began to pile up upon him. The planning, the decorating, getting ready for a festival was harder then it looked. This was also the first time they would be having a festival for the arrival of the Magic Knights.

Ferio smiled wickedly, he got to enjoy another festival! Even though he hated the setting up, he loved the festival. He could have fun and laugh all night like he wasn't the prince. Just the normal swordsman he had been before.

He wouldn't go back to that, defiantly not but it was nice to escape the duties for just one night. Ferio stretched his shoulder blade and it gave a loud crack. "That didn't sound too good." He muttered to himself.

Around the entire courtyard was place for fires to be built. Each group could build their own fire, this was a night to relax and talk and if your lucky the Magic Knights, or maybe an other high official, would come for some polite conversation.

"Ferio I told you not to crack your shoulder like that!" Fuu sighed in disbelief as she set down the last bunch of wood they had gathered. "I think that is everything." She said sweetly to him.

"But I had to stretch it Fuu." Ferio whined lightly as he stretched his shoulder one more time. "Whatever Ferio just come on people are starting to arrive and it is only noon." Fuu said in surprise. "We are going to be packed tonight."

"Why not Fuu, everyone loves the Magic Knights so why shouldn't everyone come." Ferio whispered into her ear as he passed her. "Stop it Ferio that tickles!" Fuu gasped as his hot breath tickled her ear. The tickling feeling crawled through her entire body.

"See you later Fuu!" Ferio called as he ran off to do more prince business. That was something he always seemed to be doing now.

Hikaru was already greeting people ate the courtyard. It was funny the looks on the faces when Hikaru would talk to them. They would in shock then their faces would light up just like had seen a dead person or an angel sent from heaven.

Hikaru was actually waiting for one person, she was a young villager she had meet on one of her visits to the village. She had taken a great fancy to her and loved the little girl to death.

Her name was Shui, and she was ten, in the annoying face of not being a teenage but not being a child anymore. You don't really know who or what you are for a few years.

She was very pretty, with long light golden almost white hair. She was small for a girl of her age with soft and clear skin. Her lips were bright red and she looked like she was made of porcelain. She was a quiet little girl, but she often came out with long provocative speeches that sounded like an adult should be saying them, a very smart one at that.

She had a clear feeling, of one untouched by the wrongs of the world. Hikaru herself had felt that that could do to your mind and Hikaru felt herself strangely drawn to that young girl. Shui was surprised but loved the attention Hikaru gave her.

She lived and worked at one of the taverns, her parents had died at an early age and her uncle had worked the inn so she moved in with him. He was a very studious man, always in his room reading by what Shui told Hikaru.

"Hikaru-chan!" A soft, melodic voice called and out of the throngs of people came a small childish looking girl. Her hair was tied up away from her face and she was wearing a new kimono. "Shui-chan you look beautiful!" Hikaru squealed as she began to fawn over the girl.

"I saved up my money working to buy it for today." Shui gulped as she hide her face so Hikaru would see her blush. "Is it for someone special?" Hikaru asked slyly. "Hikaru-chan!" Shui cried as her face grew even brighter. "It isn't... unless you count you Hikaru." She added.

"I'm very glad I'm special!" Hikaru giggled as she looked down at her own red kimono. It was long and sweeping. It looked sort of erratic, like the nature of fire itself and Hikaru liked it very much. "Come on Shui-chan! Let me show you around the castle!" Hikaru grinned as she began to pull Shui towards the giant castle that loomed above them.

"Magic Knight Hikaru wait for a second!" She heard a deep voice called and she smiled as she turned to face Lantis. He pushed his way through the people to get to her. Most of the people moved out of the way of him, in wonder that the Kailu was walking by them.

"What is it Lantis, and I thought I told you never to call me that!" Hikaru pouted angrily. Lantis smiled in humor for a second. "Sorry but it is a festival and we are supposed to act formal." Lantis gasped as he caught his breath.

"I just wanted to remind you that the festival starts at six thirty tonight, I know you can loose track of time so be careful." He told her with a small incline of his head at Shui. Hikaru had ranted to Lantis of Shui so much he could tell it was her at first glance.

"Thank you Lantis but never call me that when you don't have to." She warned him with a waggle of her finger. "I promise Hikaru." Lantis said with a sly smile. "Lantis! Shui is right there stop it!" Hikaru giggled as she felt her ears heat up and grow red.

Shui just blinked not really knowing what was going on but that was for the better. "Come on ignore him." Hikaru said with a slight shake of her head. "Wait Hikaru I wasn't done!" Lantis called as she began to leave.

"What else Lantis?" She asked slightly annoyed she couldn't leave. "Prince Ferio wants to hold a conference...sorry." Lantis sighed apologetically like it was his fault but it did help Hikaru.

"I'm sorry Shui, I guess I'll be back later, wait for me at the fountain." Hikaru said turning back to her friend. "Of course Hikaru-chan!" Shui cried as he embraced her taller, thought not by much, friend with a giant smile.

Hikaru waved at her friend as she began to walk towards the waiting Lantis. She smiled one last time until she turned to face Lantis. She frowned slightly at him.

"What is wrong?" Lantis asked, concern etched over his handsome features. "You know I hate it when you call my Magic Knight, or whatever status ranking I am now. I can't even keep track of it anymore it is just so silly." Hikaru said with a large snort of annoyance.

Her red hair whipped around her face as she walked, almost like it was copying her mood. Lantis ran a tongue over his teeth before he decided to say anything.

"I was commanded to Hikaru." Lantis said simply. "By who!" Hikaru demanded. "Prince Ferio said this festival was to be a serious festival and titles were to be used and I am under Prince Ferio so I must obey." Lantis stated in that simple tone again.

"Well no one cares if you don't obey orders for once. I can tell that it wasn't a don't do this or die thing. I've lived here for five years I think I know Ferio." Hikaru said. "It's okay to be naughty Lantis."

"I am sorry Hikaru but I was raised this way I think it would be a bit hard to go against habits." Lantis nodded as he lay a hand on her shoulder. "Besides at least I don't snore as much as you." He added.

"What do you mean snore!" Hikaru cried but Lantis just smiled down at her. "Fine Lantis I just won't talk to you!" She snorted in fury. That lasted about five seconds until she was once again chatting excitingly to him.

They arrived at the great hall in only a matter of minutes and already it was filled up with the highest of officials.

Umi and Fuu were waiting for Hikaru at their designated spots, right at the head of the table. At the other end of the table Clef, the guru would sit with the Prince of one side and Lantis, the Kailu on the other.

Caldina, Lafarga, and Ascot filled the other seats of the short table. There were a couple extra seats just in case some important visitor came from another country.

The air around the table hung like fog, suspense holding almost everyones breath as they waited for the meeting to start. Hikaru and Lantis split ways to sit at their seats and gave each one last nod and smile before sitting down.

"Do you know what is going on Fuu?" Hikaru whispered to Fuu. She was the closest to Ferio so she might now. In Hikaru's mind the two had been dating for a while. They weren't in fact really dating but Hikaru had decided they were mentally dating.

"No I couldn't pry anything out of him, he is keeping this totally quiet." Fuu gasped as her foot began to tap. "I asked Clef, Ferio didn't even tell him so it must be something big!" Umi leaned over towards Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded as her eyebrows knitted together in thought. Umi giggled slightly at how funny Hikaru looked. Hikaru could always make her feel better and she had been feeling on edge today and she didn't know why.

It had started with that wind in the morning. It had felt like something was going to happen, something exciting. That had made her feel almost giddy because it had been a long time since it felt like something exciting was going to happen.

Then she had gotten a weird feeling in the pit on her stomach. She had began to question if it were a good or bad thing if something was happening. She hated that feeling!

She also hated the feeling she got around Clef. She always felt so nervous at first then angry! Clef just always seemed to anger her!

There was something hidden beneath the anger though, a warm almost tingly feeling in her stomach or lung area. She hated it but that was because she didn't understand it, she didn't seem to understand a lot of things these days.

She sighed, too much to think about! She should just empty her mind. She began to breath slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth as she began to wipe her mind clear of all thoughts which she hadn't done in a long time. Suddenly she heard the scrapping of a chair and she opened her eyes. Ferio had stood up, time to pay attention.

She quickly blinked her eyes to refocus herself. She found it strangely hard like her mind wanted to wander today. She glared at nothing in frustration then sighed and closed her eyes to calm herself again. She was just out of it today!

When she opened her eyes again she was finally focused! Then she looked at Clef and suddenly she all lost it! She closed her eyes again and when she opened them she was focused again. She quickly looked up careful to avoid looking at Clef.

"Hello everyone I have an announcement and I don't want anyone to talk till after I am done explaining myself!" Ferio said as he took on his prince voice which really didn't suit him at all but the public expected a prince to have a voice of authority so he had to do it.

"Since times have been getting more difficult, with the attack on the palace stores last month." Ferio sighed. Last month someone had broken in and tried to poison the food stock, probably just a few pranksters but it was still serious.

"I have decided when having large festivals that our three Magic Knights will be guarded." Ferio stated just waiting for the outburst. The Magic Knights gasped and opened their mouths to yell but Ferio held her hand up to stop them.

"Just a precaution but I will make sure it will not be uncomfortable, it will be friends guarding you I promise." Ferio said with a large sigh. "Hikaru, Lantis will be your guard and I think you won't mind that." Ferio smiled at her.

Hikaru slunk down in her chair to hide her blush but nodded all the same. Ferio turned to Lantis who nodded as well.

"Fuu, I will be your guard. I want to show the newbies that their prince still got in in these old bones." Ferio grinned madly as he stretched his arms. "It will feel good to swing my old sword around again." He said as he gave a invincible sword a swing.

Fuu gave a small shake of her head of disbelief but was smiling all the same. Her covered her mouth so she wouldn't break out in laughter, it would have been rather rude. "I would be perfectly fine with that Ferio." Fuu nodded.

"Lastly Umi... I'm sorry but we really couldn't find anyone you knew very well to protect you so..." Ferio muttered. "Wait what about me I can fight!" Clef cried standing up feeling very jealous of the fact Ferio did not find him strong enough to protect Umi.

"I know Clef but it's not that, your the Guru you would be able to do that because... well you are the guru." Ferio finished lamely. "But I don't do work on festivals, no one really does except for setting up." Clef said with a questioning air.

"Yes but Clef you work all the other days so I think you deserve a rest. Everyone deserves a rest once and a while Clef even if you don't want one." Ferio said forcefully and Clef knew he meant it.

"I agree with Ferio, remember to have fun." Umi nodded in agreement as she stared Clef down. For some reason the blueness of her eyes had been making something in the pit of his stomach feel unsettled, almost hurling unsettled but not that exactly.

"Fine just who is going to be!" Clef snorted as he forced himself to look away from Umi. She annoyed him so much some times. He knew why but he just wouldn't admit it to himself. Clef was a very stubborn man.

"Well we decided one of the knights in training... one of the older ones almost about to graduate I swear. I looked through all of them and I found one you actually knew a bit!" Ferio ranted on. "Just tell me!" Umi cried after a while.

"Terin."

Terin was about fourteen, a good boy and the best out of the class. Everyone was talking about Terin it seemed, his skill, his future and all that. There was a rumor going around that he was being trained to take over for Lafarga when the time came.

He was handsome boy, about five feet and eleven inches tall with a good strong and big build but that was needed for the hard work of being a knight.

His hair was light brown and floppy, falling messily over his eyes. One of his eyes was crystalline azure while the other ones was the color of dusky coffee. His nose was a bit large and his jaw firm.

Even though he looked like he would be a strong and silent type but he wasn't. He talked quiet a lot but that was after he thought it out for a while. He was usually calm and had a very strategic mind which was helpful.

Terin entered the room slowly, not lifting his eyes from the floor and he dragged his feet slowly across the marble floor. He wore the armor of a knight now and it suited his frame well. He looked almost grown up now but not quite.

His face was red and he was probably very nervous. He looked up at the Prince and gave him a salute. "No need for saluting here Terin we are all friends here." Ferio said with a smile towards the young boy.

"Thank you sir." Terin muttered and he stuttered just a tiny bit but that was out of fear. "No titles as well Terin, save that for later. Now Umi I promise Terin will do I great job! I believe whole heartedly in him!" Ferio grinned.

Terin gulped and he beamed in pleasure, that was the best compliment he had ever gotten from his king and it was a very nice one. He started loosing the nervous edge and looked more comfortable. He stood up straighter and took his eyes the floor.

"Of course I believe in him! I would love to have him as a guard and I believe in him too!" Umi cried, she had talked to Terin a few times and taken quite a shine to him as well. In fact all the Magic Knights seemed to liked Terin quite a lot. He was a likable guy.

Terin beamed even more, another compliment and from Umi, the Magic Knight of Water of all people! "Thank you Umi!" He cried unable to hide his pleasure. "It's no problem." Umi smiled at him, tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

All three of the knights had been worried at the words guards but now all of them were relieved. "I think we should all go, it is almost time to start and I'm sure we would all like to eat before." Clef coughed as he stood up.

He was even more jealous now, he wasn't jealous that Terin got Umi he was just jealous he was not protecting Umi. It was very offending to him. "Now out." He said grumpily. Besides Terin was all dressed up and Clef was wearing his everyone day robes.

"Umi and I did have that bet and what is more fun then dressing up." He muttered to himself as the idea struck him.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Fuu stood as she ran the fabrics of her green dress, that seemed to curl around her like the wind between her fingers as she waited for the festival to begin. Only a minute now!

"Stop worrying the festival will be go over great, I created it after all." Ferio grinned mischievously down at her. His eyes glinted with merriment as they always did when a festival was taking place, this was his time.

"I know I'm just worried about how I'm going to talk to everyone you know... I think I'm going to feel a bit odd just going up and talking to people." Fuu said as she fidgeted lightly as she looked over the hundreds of bonfires and people surrounding them.

"You will do fine Fuu! The will be glad to see you! You are the Magic Knight of Wind are you not?" Ferio asked with a roaring laugh. "I wish you could be happy like this all the time Ferio." Fuu sighed with a smile of joy.

"Time to start!' Ferio called in joy and around him the groups yelled and soon everyone was yelling. Soon it evolved into chanting. "Magic Knights." Everyone called over and over and the three knights couldn't help but blush.

"Come on Lantis I want to talk to some people so I can talk to Shui!" Hikaru cried as she pulled her guard after her. She immediately ran over to a group of people who gasped as her and began showering her with praises. She shook it off and began chatting to them.

"Hikaru makes it seem so easy!" Fuu gulped as she began to walk out slowly with Ferio walking with a spring in his step right behind her. She choose a group of elderly widows and began to talk politely to them.

"Come on Terry!" Umi cried in glee, she couldn't help but feel happy festivals just made you feel that way. "Terry?" Terin asked and his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yes it's your nickname now!" Umi giggled. "Umi!" She heard Clef call and turned to face him.

Clef was wearing a toga looking outfit, the shirt cut off by his shoulder and it barely covered his right nipple. He wore loose fitting shorts and he smiled at her lightly. "Clef what did you do!" Umi gasped in surprise.

Umi felt an odd heat starting around her arms but she pushed it away. "Remember the bet." Clef grinned as she walked passed her to talk to a bunch of girls. "I'll be winning." He called as he began to talk to the girls again.

Umi felt that boiling in her veins again but this time is was angrier. Stupid Clef, hanging out with the stupid girls with his stupid outfit! She didn't need him to have fun even though he did look he was having fun. "Damn he is going to win!" She cried.

"Come on Terin let's go have some fun!" She cried angrily, pulling the helpless Terin behind her. Terin tried to keep up with Umi but her anger fueled her and she made her way through the crowd to a group of good looking, half naked young men.

"Hello I'm Umi." He smiled sweetly at them and gave her hair a small flip and laughed at the first of their very stupid jokes. Terin rolled his eyes and stood off to the sides. "I will never understand them."

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Umi gasped as she fell down on the ground. "I am so out of energy right now Terin! Who thought talking to people would wear me out so much." She ran a hand through her hair and gave a loud and big yawn.

"I never thought following you around would be wear me out so much." Terin said with a small smile. "Thank you by the way." Umi added. "It was my honor Umi, to guard the Magic Knight of Water!" Terin beamed.

"Oh don't call me that." Umi sighed but she was only slightly annoyed. Terin just nodded. "I think I see Hikaru coming over this way with Lantis and another girl. I would place her a ten or twelve." Terin guessed.

"That must Shui that Hikaru always talks about! I can't wait to meet her! She works at her uncle's tavern down in the village from what Hikaru says! Oh she is just as pretty too! She reminds me of a little Hikaru!" Umi squealed.

Hikaru ran to Umi. "Umi-chan!" She cried in glee and the two clocked arms and hugged. "I am so hyper right now! It was so fun to talk to everyone and I got to know so much about how things are going." Hikaru gasped as she caught her breath.

"Shui come here!" Hikaru said as she pulled Shui up to meet Umi. "Oh she is so dainty just as you described!" Umi giggled as she looked Shui over. "Thank you..." Shui began. "Umi." Umi smiled. "Umi." Shui returned her smile as she felt herself feel more comfortable.

"Oh so rude of me I totally forgot about Terin!" Hikaru said giving herself a small slap on the forehead. "Shui this is Terin, he is Umi's guard and he just became a knight. And such a handsome one." Hikaru grinned.

"Stop it Hikaru." Terin muttered as he blushed. He held out a large hand to Shui who took it lightly. "Nice to meet you Shui." He nodded. "You too." Shui smiled lightly at him and they shook hands and dropped them quickly.

"Come on let's go talk some more!" Hikaru cried as she pulled them off again. "I can't see how she has that much energy." Umi sighed. She looked up to see Clef pushing his way to them.

"Umi you look sleepy you should get some rest." Clef asked concerned. "I agree." Terin nodded but he yawned as well so he must be sleepy too. "Thank you Clef, I should get some sleep. Terin you go off to bed. Clef will you escort me to my room?" Umi asked.

"Of course I will Umi, it is right near mine." Clef nodded and Terin ran of to bed with gusto. Clef began to walk slowly back to her room.

Luckily for her Umi her room was close by and the walk was short. "Thank you Clef." Umi smiled slowly and nodded. "So Umi..." Clef began with a smirk. "What." Umi asked with a glare. "Our bet..." Clef said in a little sing song voice.

"Fine you won so you can do your stupid paperwork." Umi said with a little sigh. "Thank you by the way Umi I really had fun." Clef smiled. "I'm glad."

Clef then realized how close they were, he could feel an odd heat coming form between them and Umi could feel it too and she pulled away quickly. Clef turned away with a loud sigh. He gave a loud cough and ran a hand over his throat. "I need some tea." He croaked.

The winds that had blown through Clef's window that morning were traveling towards a mountain now. It was the very mountain that the Wind Temple was located.

If you venture a bit higher on the mountain it is located on you might be able to find a secret cave and the little window crept it's way inside to it's masters.

"It is happening just like we predicted." One growled.

"We must stop it!" The other one sneered.

"Soon sisters but I know what to do as you all do." The third one nodded.

"It will work... they will pay!" The first one growled.

"We will pick them off one by one!" The second one cried.

"We will weave them a new web, a web of misery." The third one laughed almost crazily.

**MKRMKMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

The end of the first chapter! If you are wondering why the story seems to start out so far along in the relationship but there is a reason... look at the last line hehe! This is also not written with word so I hope it looks alright! I had to get my computer whipped and for some reason Word wasn't on there but there was this and it looked fine to me. I hope it will go on! I will cross my fingers. Hoped you enjoyed the new and to my opinion better story!

I REALLY want to know what you think of my two made up characters.

Shui- The young village girl that Hikaru made friends with. She is supposed to be sort of like a younger Hikaru, she is a bit more shy then Hikaru and is very uncomfortable with who she is sometimes. She works at her uncle's tavern... and there is a bit more about her uncle coming on later.

Terin- The young and new knight who is said to have great potential. Might become new Captain of the Guard. He is strong but pretty open and friendly but often thinks for long times. Often described as a pensive person.

So tell me what you think... or else! Just kidding!

**Next Chapter: **"What is wrong with him!" "It's just a little cough..."


	2. The Healer's Light

**Misery Fated Chapter 2:**

**The Healer's Light**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owner MKR but sadly I do not!

**Notes:** Actually didn't use a lot of changing scene things! I had to add a character to use for a specific part of the story, he probably won't be very important. This is an important chapter because it introduces you to some things.

Hope you like it, a bit shorter then the other one but the main story has just started out, only a tiny part of it!

**Word Count: **5,676

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

His hand pulsed with a light white magic as he held it over the man's chest. A felt his way inside the pain that was centered in the chest as she tried to determine what it was. It wasn't to sharp of a pain but it never seemed to leave.

The Guru, laying on the table in front of with with his eyes closed as he fidgeted had a strong immune system and it should of gotten rid of this...thing a long time ago. It didn't seem serious by the feel but he knew of some disease they felt like they weren't much but were actually lethal.

He closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the pain the man in front of him felt and classify it. He sighed and drew his hand away, the light fading from his hand. "Guru Clef I got as much as I could but that is one evasive illness." He sighed.

"Thank you Yuro..." Clef sighed and gave a loud cough as he sat up, glad it was over with. He trusted Yuro, he was the best healer in the country but he always felt funny when being examined. At least it wasn't as painful as the ones Umi had described.

On earth they were prodded and poked and all sort of other things. Clef shivered as he remembered the worst thing Umi had explained to him, Gynecologists! How any one could stand doing or having that done to them.

Clef shuddered as he thought of anyone in that area besides himself, that was a private area not to be seen by only a few people and differently not some doctor you did not know well! Gynecologists sounded like the root of all evil to him!

It also evoked a feeling of male pride in the Guru, if he were to have a wife or something of that manner he would not like some other person looking at that area, even though Umi told him it was always a girl for girls.

He growled slightly as he thought of Umi, sitting in a doctor's office with another female... in that position. He quickly cleared the vision from his mind. He was not to think of the Magic Knight like that! It was wrong and against his ethics!

Clef picked his head up as he looked at Yuro who had been waiting for him to finish his thoughts. Yuro had known the Guru long enough to know he shouldn't interrupt him while he was thinking. The one time he did Clef had snapped angrily at him and stomped off.

"Yes, what do you have to say Yuro?" Clef asked as he rubbed his temples. "As I can tell it just feels like a normal cough, it should of gone away a long time ago but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Try drinking some tea or something other then that I think that is all you will need." Yuro nodded.

Yuro still felt a little bit of the power in his hands, the hands that had memorized the feeling of some many different illnesses. Healer's were taught to feel inside the patient's body, feel their pain. It worked well and gave the patient his or her privacy.

Over his years he had learned many a type of disease but there were still some out there. The disease was so rare that when you found someone with it only a few people could try to learn it before he died or the disease went away.

It was rarely the first choice, death always seemed to move quickly in Cephiro unlike life. Their life was long, death came quickly... that seemed almost perfect but there was a catch.

Death was short but usually very painful so it had to be quick! Their lives were long and most Cephirans were very healthy so it took a lot to kill them. That was why most young men wanted to join the army, what was better then to do die quickly with little pain at the hand of a blow?

Yuro felt the last traces of magic slip away from his hand as he smiled sort of sweetly. It wasn't that bad, nothing could be perfect right? Yuro looked up at the waiting Clef who was staring him down with those intense eyes that always put him off.

It probably had something to do with the large chunks of magic buried inside of Clef and Yuro quickly pulled his wits around him again. "What are you contemplating Yuro, sometimes I think you would of made a better philosopher then doctor." Clef smiled at him.

"You might be right Guru but there is just so much to contemplate. Life, death, the meaning of life, the meaning of death, and all that stuff no one can find any answer for." Yuro laughed slightly as he pulled the door to the dark chamber open.

He waved his hand over a torch sitting outside the chamber, a small fire bursting to life on the torch. The examination room was down in the very bottom of the castle, where is was dark and quiet. Only a few candles brought light to the room.

It had to be like this, for the healer. To do an examination a healer need concentration and it was very hard to think with all the chatter of the castle around him or her. The only annoying thing was it was very damp and cold down her but Yuro had well bundled.

'I think the best answer to some questions are giving no answer at all. Or else we would have no use for philosophers." Clef chuckled lightly as he grabbed the torch from Yuro. It was political humor, the humor politicians like himself put onto look good t the public.

In fact he didn't give one thought to "life's most questioning questions" and all that crap that philosophers used so they could have a job. Clef was a live in the moment type of guy, but he couldn't be that as a politician.

"Good bye Yuro, remember to come out and look at the sun once and a while." Clef smiled politely and Yuro as he stepped out of the room and into the dark hallway. "I could say the same thing about you." Yuro answered smartly as he closed the door behind Clef.

Clef sighed as he began to trek through the damp corridors. He shivered as he hunched his shoulders a bit to try to protect his body from the cold. Every footstep seemed to bring a new thought into the Guru's mind.

His mind soon floated to the thinking of the blue haired girl who was probably outside now sparing with her friends. He had once told Umi he was a live in the moment guy, or so he thought, and she had laughed in his face.

She had told him that he was far from it and he had told her it was because of his job that he was like the way he ways. Umi had gotten strangely silent and nodded slowly. She had told him that she agreed and Clef had never understood the meaning of that.

That was what a philosopher should be used for because Clef sure what stumped! Every night before he feel asleep his mind would float to that statement. Did he job really rule his life that much he kept him from acting like he normally would?

He couldn't remember how he acted before he became the Guru, he had been the guru so long. He had seen so many things and great events pass for his life. He could only remember a few things from when he was younger.

The memories were from his what would have been teen years in earth's time and he had been in training to be the Guru when the old one, Melota, died. Melota had been a good, calm guru bu the woman had never been healthy.

She had fallen to a strange cough that seemed to drain her of all energy and had died very rapidly. She had sort of withered away to only a stalk of what she used to be. It way almost like with each cough a bit of herself would leave her body.

When he had been a teenager he remembered himself being a bit on the rebellious side. His hair had been messy and a bit long for the time, he was always trying to skip class to fight with some of the squires and doing harder magic then his masters thought he should.

He had been incredibly gifted at that age and he knew it so he flaunted it. Clef didn't know why he had changed but he remembered that the day the old Guru had died he remembered a strange sense of responsibility pushed upon him.

Then he had become what he was today, and that was all he remembered. He wondered if he never should of changed or never been that rebellious little boy he was in his younger days but he could never seem to find his personality out of the haze that was his memories.

The best one would have to be a mix of the two he guessed. Umi had told him to loosen up but he couldn't loosen up to much or he might become that rebellious little teen boy who knew too much, even though that was highly unlikely.

His mind drifted back to the blue haired beauty as it did so much these days, he couldn't seem to stop it. He thought about her blue hair, so long and looking like some silk waterfall. He had often wondered how it would feel running between his fingers but then he remembered himself and pushed the thought from his mind.

He felt a bit of heat returning to his chilled body as he began to work his way up into the upper levels of the castle. He reached the end of corridor and opened the door and walked into the great hall where lunch was just ending.

Clef nodded to a few knights who were eating off to the left, and group of mages discussing some spell or something like that. The gaze of adoration sent an odd feeling whirring through his brain, it sort of freaked him out.

One of the girls wiggled her fingers at him and sent him a sly smile. Clef gulped and waved slightly and she giggled, batting her eyelashes. She did something that made Clef gasp a bit in shock, she blew him a kiss.

He gave her a weak smile and turned away quickly as he bolted for the door leading to his study and closed the door behind him with a loud bang that got all the people eating to look up and glance around.

He defiantly wasn't a bad looking man, he didn't want to sound like he was boasting but he would describe himself as fairly handsome but no one had even done that, well had the courage to do that to the Guru.

Most of the mages were to afraid of him to even talk when he stood near them but the girl, one he had never seen before blew him a kiss. He didn't know if he should be angry, or flattered, or not think anything of it at all.

He made him feel nervous, not the good nervous but the bad one. He know had a feeling he would be avoiding the great hall at this time. He really didn't want to see that girl again. He finally decided he would be mad at her advances!

He did not approve of that and he certainly would not be talking to her at all, the castle was big and he could always reassign her to some other place. That was defiantly not been lady like, someone like Umi knew when was the appropriate time for those type of things.

He was too mad to realize what he had just thought but it was true. Umi was very refined and usually very nice around guests but most people had learned to be on her best side when guests were around cause he would often just snap.

In his mind some little bolt had unlocked as he quickly began comparing the two girls. He stomped through the halls his mind running from she did this and Umi wouldn't, or Umi does this and I doubt she would.

Clef didn't even realize he was at his study until his hand began reaching for the handle by itself. He had grown so used to this walk he could let his mind wander and his feet would take him where he need to go.

Clef had only entered his study for about a minute until Umi walked in with a tray of tea. She walked careful as she made sure not to spill a single drop of the hot tea. She set it down slowly on the table that sat in the middle of the room.

"What has gotten you all riled up this time?" Umi asked with a nod of her head in disbelief. Clef seemed to have something to be mad at every time she talked to him. Though she had to admit he looked very handsome when he was mad.

"One of the new female mages that just came in." Clef snorted as he gulped down the tea very quickly. He coughed quickly as the hot tea hit his throat. "It's special tea to help your throat." Umi told him politely. "It's hot."

"I noticed that." Clef snapped angrily but he took another sip and the tea slide through his throat and it felt slightly better already. He took another and larger sip and his sighed as he felt the strong urge to cough subside a bit.

"So what did this female mage do?" Umi asked, interested now. Clef was usually mad at some knight or other who didn't follow his orders exactly. His instructions were usually very specific and each thing need to be carried out exactly as he had written it.

Clef didn't say much for a while but Umi waited patiently as Clef thought about if he should tell her or not. His annoyance was slightly embarrassing and he didn't want to say it out loud but Umi was staring at him with her blue eyes.

"She blew me a kiss." He finally sighed. Umi blinked a few times as she took in the words Clef was saying. "She blew you a kiss?" She asked not believing what he was saying. That sounded like one dumb girl!

"That is what I said." Clef nodded, his face the portrait of seriousness. Umi opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She felt a strange annoyance creep through her bones, the girl had blew a kiss to Clef of all people!

"What did you do?" She finally decided to ask as she fought to keep her voice level. "I sorta just ran out as fast as I could." Clef coughed lightly and took another sip of his tip before clasping it between his hands.

"I would of loved to see her face." Umi said almost coldly. "Though you should of just gone out and told her you did not return her feelings in the anyway possible and she needed to leave you alone or else." Umi finished.

"Why Umi?" Clef asked in surprise. "You need to pound these things in Clef or they won't stop Clef!" Umi warned him. "That seems a little harsh though Umi, I don't want to sound to rude." Clef mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Trust me Clef I know what I'm doing!" Umi announced proudly as she drew herself up to her full height, which was pretty tall. Her chest was puffed out and she tried to put on an air of knowledge as best as she could.

"Why should I listen to you Umi?" Clef asked with a roll of his eyes. Umi was off again on an Umi knows best rant. It always seemed to happen to him, you should do this Clef, or don't do that Clef it's not right!

"Look at me, I'm a women!" Umi announced pointing at her chest. Clef felt the air tightened around them as if it felt the tension now between them. Umi had not been thinking about what she had been saying but she understood now.

"Ya I know you are a women Umi." Clef nodded. "Cause I'm a guy." He finished lamely.

"Ya I know you are a guy." Umi said as she dropped her finger.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds as they just stared at the oddest things around the room. Clef fixed his eyes on a map of Cephiro fixed over his desk. It was a magical map, changing as the land changing. On the house in the village disappeared, probably being torn down for some new project.

Umi's eyes were locked on a large tapestry that was encased in a glass case on a wall, it was funny she had never noticed it before. It was covered with odd symbols and it showed a picture of three women sitting around a loom.

A part of the tapestry was missing, torn off or something but you couldn't tell what was missing. It seemed as though a part had been taken out on purpose, carefully cut so you couldn't tell what was there at all.

"Clef, what is that tapestry I've never noticed it before.." Umi whispered just loud enough for Clef to hear her. All the tension fell from between them as Umi walked slowly over to the tapestry and placed her hand on the glass covering it.

"Oh that has been here for generations! The writing around it is in an ancient language called Ceprian, which is dead but I do know what it says." Clef explained. "Do you want me to explain it to you?" He asked slightly bemused at how the tapestry caught Umi's attention who nodded eagerly.

"The three people sitting around the loom are The Fates." Clef began but Umi cut in. "We have a myth about fates on earth too!" "The runes around the edges say, The Four Fates that govern the destinies of Cephiro's people lying above the castle in the sky, waiting for you."

"Four but there are only three of them?" Umi asked. "Must be a mistake in translation or something." Clef answered then moved on. "The first fate is Fate herself, what is destined to be. The second fate is irony, the irony of life born from her mind. The third is coincidence, too canny to be a coincidence explains her." Clef laughed slightly.

"That is where the rip starts so we don't know what it says but I guess it couldn't of been that important." Clef took a large breath her. "The one with the sharp nose and dark black hair is irony." He pointed her out to Umi.

Everything about Irony seemed sharp to Umi, sharp black hair with a sharp nose and chin. Her large black cape fell, covering most of her body but you could see her bony shoulders.

"The one with the long flowing hair is Coincidence." Clef pointed at her. "She controls the winds that gather information for the Fates."

Coincidence's hair was long and green, weaving around her body like the wind. Her cape was light and twisted around her body like the wind. It was made so it actually looked like it was moving around her body.

"Then there is Fate." Clef nodded gravely at the last one.

Fate was beautiful, dressing in long flowing red robes with long golden hair that curled up at the ends. Her eyes were large and innocent looking. They were the color of a deer's eyes and her body was slim. She looked so beatific but something in that stare seemed hard and cold.

"The loom in front of them is to represent a weaving right?" Umi asked. "Because life is described like a giant weaving, or tapestry. Odd that this is on a tapestry then and having something in about tapestries representing the very fabric of out lives."

"Yes that is right Umi!' Clef cried in amazement. "Most Cephirans don't even know that so how do you?" He asked as he looked back over the tapestry again. It was very well made having an almost feeling that the Fates were alive and going to hop out at any moment.

"The myth is the same on earth too... well I don't know if the names of the Fates are the same. It has been a long time since I've gone to high school." Umi laughed, those days were behind her know though she did wonder what had happened to her old friends at times.

"I guess earth and Cephiro can be similar in some ways despite their many differences." Clef smiled finding a feeling of hope in those words. Two people from totally different words could find some common ground.

"I feel like these people... I mean fates could be alive and just talk to me... I mean look at our mashins! They are unbelievable but they are real!" Umi cried as she thought over the fates. "I wonder what they would be like?" She asked herself.

"They are just a myth Umi." Clef laughed slightly. He couldn't help but wonder what the Fates would act like... you never know with immortals. Not that he had ever meet one but strange personalities seemed to follow people with large roles... like himself.

"Well drink your tea up Clef I must be going! I promised to go on a picnic with Hikaru, and Fuu to relax. With everything going on we never seem to get anytime to relax anymore!" Umi sighed as she motioned towards the door and gave the tapestry one last look.

"I know what you mean Umi, now get out I need to work." Clef scolded her as he pushed her out the door. "You always need to work!" Umi pouted cutely as she stepped onto the carpet outside Clef's study and smiled at him.

"And it always seem that you need to distract me." Clef stated in a sort of it is an obvious thing way and Umi couldn't retort, for it was true. "You need to be distracted sometimes Clef." She finally answered.

"Well not today, goodbye Umi." Clef gave her a small smile and little nod of his head. "Goodbye Clef." Umi nodded back and the door closed slowly but the loud click still hurt Umi's ears a bit. She stood for a second then turned to meet up with Fuu at the entrance.

The walk to the entrance didn't take to long but it felt shorter then normal to Umi who's mind was on the tapestry to the whole walk. The thing had captured her attention, she could feel something almost magical in it's threads.

"Umi come on it's time to!" Fuu called from where she waited right right by the door with a picnic bag in hand. It was probably filled to the top with delicious foods and Umi felt her mouth already watering for Fuu's delicious homemade food.

"I'm coming Fuu I just had to bring some tea to Clef for that cough he has had!" Umi called as she ran, her blue hair flowing out behind her in long strands. She slowed down as she reached Fuu. "Let's go!" She cried opening the large door as quickly as possible and pulling Fuu out the door.

"Hikaru said she will be waiting for us at the clearing." Fuu explained as Umi dragged her toward the largest garden in the castle. The clearing was in the large garden and it was a special place for the three Magic Knights, a place for them to relax and talk and become those teen girls they used to be.

Umi weaved her way through the trees with ease while Fuu was a bit behind her, slowed up by the bag of food she carried. "Umi why are you so happy today!" Fuu called as she ducked under a low hanging branch.

"I don't really know but I have to tell you and Hikaru something really important!" Umi cried as she pushed a thorn bush out of her way and cried in joy as she saw the the clearing and a crop of fiery red hair that must be Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" She cried pouncing on the fiery red head who squealed happily as she felt Umi come crashing down upon her. "Umi how are you!" Hikaru cried as she pushed Umi off her. "Your not happy are you?' She asked slyly.

"Oh stop it!" Umi giggled. "Say thanks for waiting for me!" Fuu grumbled as he pushed her way through he last bush and set the food bag down on the ground. "It's not like I have the food or anything." She snorted. "Maybe I won't let you eat any of it!"

"Oh please forgive us Fuu!" Hikaru cried bowing to her friend. "Please do not deny us your glorious food!" Umi cried as she stared at the bag hungrily. Fuu stared down at them before opening the bag slowly with a nod.

Umi quickly grabbed a sandwich off the top and bite into hungrily. Hikaru took her time before picking out just the right sandwich before she dug in. Fuu took her sandwich with little care but ate it slowly not like her two friends.

"So what did you want to tell us that was so important?" Fuu asked Umi as she watched her devour the sandwich with a slight grin. "Oh yea that one second." Umi replied with a full mouth. She quickly chewed and gulped down the rest of her food.

"So I went to Clef's room to drop off that tea for him because he has had that coughing problem lately, by the way the healer said it was nothing and he will be fine or should be fine soon and I saw this tapestry." Umi gasped as she remembered it.

"It was of the Three, thing said four but whatever, Fates of Cephiro. They were Fate, Irony, and Coincidence and it looked so real I thought they were going to talk to me! It almost felt magical!" Umi finished in a rush to get everything out.

"Like the Greek Fates from the myths?" Hikaru asked in awe. "Yes, I thought that cool too that we share a myth with Cephiro!" Umi cried. "Odd it said four fates though, Clef said it was probably a translation error."

"There was a chunk ripped out and you can't tell at all why was on it but Clef said it probably wasn't important." Umi added. She looked over at Fuu and saw her deep in thought. "What are you thinking about Fuu?" She asked.

"I was just reminded of one day when I was looking through the library I remember finding a book about the fates of Cephiro!" Fuu muttered. "Really?" Hikaru gasped. "You have to tell us!" Umi cried and felt herself getting worked up again.

"Alright, it also said four fates but it was a translation of an old book, which wouldn't be uncommon for everyone to make a mistake. There were a few pages ripped from the book in about the middle of it as well... very odd." Fuu nodded.

"It sounds too canny to be a coincidence." Hikaru announced. "There isn't much we can do but I will look through the old books in the library again." Fuu told them. "You just want an excuse to go in there." Hikaru snorted at her friend but smiled at warmly.

"Not all of us can we as outdoorsy as Hikaru." Fuu said pointing to the mud all over her clothes. "What have you been doing? Rolling in the mud?" Fuu asked which could actually be the answer knowing Hikaru.

"I was sparing with Lantis." Hikaru shrugged. "Oh didn't he go easy on you?" Umi asked. "I told him not to, I can hold my own against him!" Hikaru snorted in annoyance as she held herself up proudly, she was a very good sword fighter.

"Sorry Hikaru you are just so small and cute I often forget how strong you really are." Umi giggled a bit. "It's okay Umi I wasn't mad!" Hikaru cried happily as she deflated a bit. "Well I hope Clef gets better." Fuu added on another note.

"I don't think anything can hurt Clef, defiantly not a little cough I'm sure he will be fine!" Umi waved it off. "The tea seemed to be helping him. My mother always told me getting sick once and awhile was good for a person."

"It's just I don't think Clef has ever been sick since the time he had to hold Cephiro up by himself but that was more like he was out of energy. It is just odd to see him walking down the halls and coughing at the same time." Hikaru nodded, her eyebrows knitted together slightly.

"Don't worry, Yuro inspected him today and couldn't find much wrong with him and you know Yuro! He is so in depth with all his work and he is probably the best healer in Cephiro if not all the countries!" Umi smiled as she praised the healer.

Yuro had healed mos the wounds the Magic Knights had gotten in battles or when their sparring got a little to enthusiastic for their own good. There was no doubt he was the best healer alive at the moment and he could still be humble about it.

"Let's forgot about all these troubles and just enjoy this food and nice day! It's been a long time since we have been able to talk like this! Our days are so busy it's amazing we don't just fall down." Hikaru sighed with a shake off her head.

"Umi is always off doing little jobs to help the Guru, I often have to help Ferio, the little lazy Prince he is and Hikaru is always off sparring with Lantis. Speaking of doesn't that get awkward?" Fuu asked as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked her ears had turned slightly pink. "you know what I mean." Fuu smiled lightly. "Oh shut up Fuu you are such a tease! Go annoy Umi!" Hikaru announced as she turned to face the opposite direction.

"I don't anything for Fuu to tease me about." Umi sighed as she thought of the purple haired mage. "Oh but you will soon." Fuu told her. "I can just tell!" "I can tease you too you know I'm just nice!" Umi snorted at her and couldn't help but feel a bit happy at Fuu's words.

I will soon...

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRKR**

_Her cold yet gorgeous eyes stared down at the coughing Guru with a sort of evil pleasure in his pain, the end of the first part of her plan wasn't here now! Almost any day!_

_She heard the light, airy footsteps of one of her sisters as she turned to face her. Her other sister was standing next to her, her body hunched. They both looked proud of themselves. _

"_Did you do it?" She asked her voice hard and cold. _

"_The seed was planted, it will be soon sister." They answered back. _

"_Good." Was all she answered back. _

_She turned her attention to the laughing Magic Knights, eating their food without a care in the world. How she loathed them!_

_She heard the one she had come to classify with wind talking. _

_Umi is always off doing little jobs to help the Guru, I often have to help Ferio, the little lazy Prince he is and Hikaru is always off sparring with Lantis._

_Umi and the Guru, Fuu and the Prince, and Hikaru and the Kailu. _

_One by one they would go! Slowly and painfully they would suffer and she would watch and laugh at their pain! _

_She turned her attention once more to the Guru, the cough had gotten worse thanks to the seed and he was coughing more now. _

_The stupid healer, Yuro would get blamed as well and that made her happy! He would feel pain too and that increased her happiness!_

_It wasn't that she had anything against Yuro she didn't really anyone at all and just liked watching others suffer. It was the way she was made. _

_The wind girl's voice game to her again. _

_Oh but you will soon._

_Oh but it will never happen! _

**MKRMKMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

The end of chapter two I hope you like it! OK if you are smart you can figure out some stuff about the end of the chapter and all that stuff! It's called foreshadowing, Shakespeare used it! I really want some reviews! Feel horrible saying that but I want to know what people think! Also just to remind you of made of characters used!

Terin- Umi's guard

Shui-Hikaru's friend (Actually have an exchange student in my school named this)

Yuro- Best healer (Just used him once but you never know I could use him again)

Guess you could consider the Fates one!- Irony, Coincident, and Fate

**Next Chapter: **"It's gotten worse." "How could I be wrong." "Not to him!"


End file.
